Speak no Evil
by Paranormal State
Summary: Void was in the school when the flock burst in to save Angel, again. She breaks out and is mind-controled forced to go with the flock. Void cant talk, but is there someone in the Flock that she can relate to.
1. Prologe

Disclaimer-I dont own Maximum Ride and I am not JP, but I do own my OC's

If this is bad plz review and tell me to not continue and I will stop.

PROLOGE

"RUN, RUN!!!" They hollared at me(quite rudely)"Faster or we'll send out the dogs!" Gosh I really hate those scientists, will they just die and go to h-e-double tooth-picks already. Hey why hold in my feelings, it's not like they care. I would have screamed that at there faces when I got out of the maze but, well more on why I can't later.

Right that second screams blasted throughout the building and scientists swarmed the courtyard has the walls of the maze came down. When the walls came down low enough i snapped out my wings to the full 13' feet of sliver feathers with a quick glance from the little blonde-headed girl and her wide-eyed buds that caused the distraction I waved with 2 fingers and jumped up into the air. The Erasers, Scientist, and other Mutants were staring up at me. So much had happened that made everything alot clearer when I got a thought, belonging to someone else, in my head. _Come with us._ Then I felt the uncontrollable urge to fly over to the group of flying intruders with confused looks on their faces and a very happy little blond girl with a very scary grin on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well thats what it is, anyone has ideas that may or may not help will be taken into considiration. Just so I dont forget in the future my friend will most likely help so lets give around of applause to Inkdrinker! Yay! **

**Review Plz!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. together again

Howdy peeps, welcome to my second installment of 'Speak no Evil'

Void would be the only thing I do own at this point

Tear tear sob cry! which means I dont own Maximum Ride.

Ok on with the story!

**CHAPTER ONE!!!**

Void's POV

"What,Who-Angel!!" Wow, she was loud! "What did you do, we dont need any extra baggage!"

The tall and dark one decided to pitch in with my about-to-lose-my-hearing-fund "Ang stop controling people, now!!!" And, with that I regained control with what I was thinking. If you think that being held against a wall unable to move is bad, think about not even being able to retreat into your own thoughts for safety. Seriesly, that little girl is starting to freak me out and if she does that again I'll totally frea-

"Sorry bout' that, but I needed you to come here." I did the universal 's'kay, but please don't do it again' sign. I think we really remembered that we were in mid-air so the one that was apparently the leader and miss-yells-alot ushered me and the others into the near-by forest.

"Ok, first who are you?" asked the lead lady.

"She's Void, my friend." stuttered Mind-control girl. Then a giggle, "My names Angel, not 'Mind-control girl'." Ok so she can read minds to, how lovely. Miss-yells-alot must be very proud.

"Why is she not telling us this?" said,I'm guessing, the third-in-comand. I just noticed something, the other two had not said anything yet. Huh. "Why should we trust her if she won't even tell us what we ask?"

"....." Of course I could't say anything. How many years ago had they taken out my voice thingie? 6? 7? I lost count. When i looked down I was in the embrace of Mind-er...Angel. "I'm s-sorry, you must feel like we've been jerks to you." I mentally told her that it was'nt her falt and that I have grown to be ok with it. I don't think she bought it. "Do you want me to tell them?" Sure, but let them please believe you. "They will"

I'm sure everyone was kindof confused because they only got half of our little convo, but they seemed to understand when Angel told them I could'nt talk because of THEM (insert creepy dun dun dun music)! I guess that the scientists were trying to finish that old saying 'Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil' ya that one. Why would I know that, well one day I sware that I saw a perfectly good little boy getting thrown into the torture chamber and come out not being able to see. That kid was my friend, ok and that made me mad! What ya gonna do I mean He left the next day ,and i never saw him again. Oh well, let his life be better then mine.

Angel's POV

I was reading Void's thoughts when she started crying so I looked for the reason, she lost a friend, and he left the day after turning blind-. Wait a minute, She knows Iggy! I unlatched myself from her legs and turned towards Iggy who was shuffling his feet in the crying. " Iggy, Void knows you."

''Huh! I think I would have remembered her." Void's eyes got wide when she realized that her long lost bud was here.

"She thinks its you." I simple stated.

"Well then, Void can you make some noise so I can find you" And Void shuffled her feet on the leafy floor of the forest. "good." Then he slowly touched her hand and his eyes flashed with remembrence. She smiled, and got wrapped up in a hug that lasted forever.

Max's POV

Such a touching moment ruined by barking in the distance, they suddenly burst up and snapped out their wings. Then they jumped up in the air in unison, it looked like dancing. "Guys their to close" I half-whispered knowing they would all hear me. "Void can you do anything?" I think she didn't like that.

"She can make things c-combust" perfect.

"English" Whispered Nudge.

"Explode" Gazzy and Iggy slapped high fives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the ending, I not good at endings. 'Sigh' A friendship put on hold all these years is finally reunited.**

**Bye see ya soon.**

**scribefortheflock = )**


	3. You're not alone Iggy

My head hurts like hell, and it was only going to get worse with every punch. Those scientists' can really hurt a mutant. I could feel my body start to give in and fall asleep when they grabbed my throat and squeezed. Suddenly I gasped. Now every inch of me was fully awake and screaming. I could feel them puncture my vocal chords and knew what would happen. I would lose my voice. I did.

I awoke screaming bloody murder. Well atleast in my head. A few feet away a little blond girl started screaming. Quickly I put up a sign in my head that sorry surrounded by things that little kids would like. Fortunatly, she stopped screaming. Unfortunatly, it woke up everyone in a ten mile radius.

Iggy bolted up, did I mention he was right next to me, and I felt heat rush up into my cheaks. 'Thank God he's blind!' I thought to myself. Well not entireally myself, cause you know, mind-reading six year old. I did the childish thing and stuck my tongue out at her.

It took a whopping two and half minuetes for everyone to realize that there was no real trouble, and that Angel just woke up from a nightmare. Okay, so not completely true, but no one needed to know that. She seemed to catch my drift cause she played along.

Suddenly, Iggy leaned over to me. "That was'ent Angel's nightmare, was it?" How does he do that, even when we were kids. I shook my head. Then remembering who I was talking to, I grapped his hands (watching him blush! Kawaii!) and molded his hand into the sign language equivilent of 'no'. His brows furrowed. His face frowned.

'I really just want to tell you that a smile suits you best, but I can't, and having Angel say it would just be weird.' I thought in response to the 'Awwww'  
behind me.

"Max, I'm hungry." Complained The Gasman.

"Yeah, us too." Chorused Nudge and Angel. I smiled, they are stil kids.

"Well sorry, but theres no food, we just got out of The School." Max was right when they found out that I could make things explode, I did, and all the dogs ran away. It was pretty cool. Then we flew till we got to a cozzy little clearing.

"Fang and I could go get food." Suggested my-no not mine-Iggy. Max looked as though she was contemplated wether or not it was worth it.

Finally when she had decided, she spoke up. "No Iggy. Sorry."

"Why not? I can do it!"

"But your BLIND! It's one defense you don't have!"

"I've been blind for a long time, I'm used to it!"

"No Igs, no. That's final. Fang and I will go. Iggy watch the kids, and Void." Max concluded, sounding untrustworthy towards the end. Oh well, I knew she didn't trust me, and atleast she had reasons.

We-minus Iggy-watched them jump out of the clearing, with Iggy mumbling how he hated being blind and that no one understood. At that I squeezed his hand that had, through all this, ended up right next to mine. "wha-" He said, surprised. I took his hand and pointed towards myself and signed no into his hand again. Unnoticed to us, all the kids (Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel) were watching us with awe in their eyes, or, in Gazzy's eyes, grossed-outness.


	4. AN1 Sorry

AN: Plese review, I may not be updating lately cuz i'm kinda having friend probs well thats not really new but. OKAY I'll tell you, I have writers block! It's a shame! The biggest set-back a fanfiction author can have! Please don't get mad at me ,I'll update as soon as I think of more Iggy/Void history. Please tell me if you have any ideas, well that kinda implies having to review, so yeah, back to my first note. LOL! In some back facts (facts about their past) Would it be cool if they met in the room were they do the major experiments and were put in a recovery room before and after. Also I just want to add something about chapter three, I know the whole hug scene was kinda cliche and cheesy but they both thought the other was dead. If you thought your best friend was dead for along time with no way to check if she was or was not and she suddenly came back what would you do, or more importantly, what would Iggy do? Just nod and say 'Hey.' I think not! 


End file.
